The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas (TSAs) have limited bandwidth and power capabilities. Further, typical TSAs are relatively fragile and have large radar cross section (RCS).
A need exists for durable TSAs having broad bandwidth, high power capabilities and reduced RCS.